


Babysitter from Hell

by PoisonPegasus



Series: Love Live! Bey Spirit Project [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Gen, beyblading au, how old is he in the show anyway, i think he's like 7, kinda sorta au prototyping, sisco is super aged down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPegasus/pseuds/PoisonPegasus
Summary: Yoshiko didn't how she ended up in this situation.Well, actually she did, she just needed the money. But she probably should have thought this through better. She had a hard enough time interacting with people that were her age, surely dealing with children would be a literal hell on earth!(part of an AU where all the Love Live characters, instead of becoming idols, are all Beybladers.WAIT DON'T LEAVE)





	Babysitter from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm Poison Pegasus, and this is my first fanfic! I think it's a bit short and weirdly paced, but I figured I should post it to establish my existence, haha. Hope you enjoy!

Yoshiko didn’t know how she ended up in this situation.

Well, actually she did; she was saving up for the upcoming Random Booster (there was no way in hell she was missing out on that new driver!), and decided to take a babysitting job from one of her mom’s friends.

While the promise of actual, monetary compensation was enough to make her take the job, she probably should have thought this through better. She had a hard enough time interacting with people that were her age, surely dealing with children would be a literal hell on earth!

And yet here she was, in front of the door of the house, waiting for someone to open it. Eventually, the door creaked open, and on the other side was a small boy that had green hair with a yellow streak in it. Yoshiko figured this was the kid she would be looking after today.

“Are you the babysitter?” The boy asked suspiciously. Yoshiko decided to try her best to be polite.

“Yeah. Nice to meet-” The boy shut the door quickly. Yoshiko probably would have been amused if he hadn’t had an insulting demeanor about his action. A few seconds later, the door opened again, and an unnaturally tall blonde woman she recognized was there. Sylvia Karlisle, one of her mom’s friends and, gathering from her getup, about to go on a date.

“Hello, Yoshiko. Thanks for coming over to look after Sisco!” The woman said in a pleasant manner. “Come on in, I’ll give you the rundown of how to do things.” She then politely opened the door further to let her guest in.

“Thanks, Mrs. Karlisle.” Yoshiko responded. _Why can’t the kid be that nice?_ Yoshiko thought.

After being told all the essentials (bedtime, location of bathroom, etc.), Mrs. Karlisle left for her date. As soon as she left, Yoshiko planted herself on the couch in a spot that made it easy to ensure Sisco wouldn’t burn down the house or something. The boy in question was sulking in the corner. Yoshiko could relate to this, but she didn’t think letting the boy sit in the corner all day would be a good idea.

“Hey, kiddo. You wanna watch some TV or something? Kids your age still do that, right?” Yoshiko inquired. Sisco was having none of it.

“I don’t wanna.” He said simply.

“Welp, your loss.” Yoshiko reached for the remote and decided to put on the Tabletop Gaming Channel. A rerun of the final match from the last Japanese National wbba. Tournament was on.

Yoshiko had probably studied this match about 50 times, and each time she became more and more jaded by it. Of freaking course Honoka would take the upper hand, she’s Honoka. She wins all her matches through sheer force of will. Though to be fair, her opponent, Maki, was a pretty tough match up. Her precisioned attacks were unrivaled that season!

Yoshiko probably would have gone on to snark in her head about the match, but she suddenly noticed Sisco watching the TV in awe as Honoka started a barrage attack on Maki’s bey.

“Something catch your eye?” Yoshiko asked the boy.

“What is that? It looks so cool!” Sisco asked, mesmerized by the top’s onslaught.

“Have you never heard of Beyblade? It’s gotten super popular again!” Yoshiko exclaimed, surprised the boy was taking an interest. Yoshiko spent the rest of the day explaining beyblade to Sisco, and after what didn’t even feel like a few hours, Mrs. Karlisle had come back to Yoshiko and Sisco getting along like a house on fire.

“Mama, mama! Can Yoshiko come back again?!” Sisco asked his mom, obviously very excited.

“Well, I am going out for a while a week from now…” Mrs. Karlisle thought. “Are you up for it, Yoshiko?”

“Sure!” Yoshiko responded ”Maybe we could actually have a battle, Sisco.”

 _Maybe dealing with kids isn’t that bad._ Yoshiko thought to herself as she walked home

\-------------

A week later, Yoshiko was at the door of the Karlisle residence yet again. This time, Sisco opened the door widely.

Inside the house was a Standard Type Beystadium (the black one, obviously. There’s no way to get the white ones at a reasonable price anymore…), and cardboard packaging strewn across the floor. Behind the stadium stood Sisco, posing proudly with a shiny new Beyblade.

“Tsushima Yoshiko! I challenge you to a battle with my Spirits Satan!”

Yoshiko felt herself begin to slip into an edgy persona. She pulled out her beyblade, a balance-type Dark Deathscyther.

“Very well then, young Sisco. This battle shall be fought! Prepare thyself!”

“Three! Two! One! Go shoot!”

Both tops landed and began to make their way to the center of the stadium. Satan was a bit unstable, but it found it’s way into the center first.

“Haha, I’ve got you now, Yoshiko!” Sisco gloated, proud of his achievement. However, Yoshiko just smirked. Her Deathscyther followed after it and dealt a mid-power hit, which was enough to destabilize Satan.

“Oh no! Come on, Satan, you can do it!” Sisco rallied behind his bey. After a few seconds, it managed to regain it’s balance, and began to make it’s way back to the center, where Deathscyther was waiting.

“Fufufu, just what I wanted! Now, Deathscyther!” Yoshiko cried out. Deathscyther began to tilt down, allowing its tip to catch on the stadium floor and form a tightly looping pattern.

“Go now! **Screw Counter!** ” Deathscyther struck Satan, resulting in an Over Finish.

“Aw man... “ Sisco was dejected. Yoshiko smirked.

“Cheer up, little one. The next round will decide your fate.” Sisco immediately perked up. The two players set themselves up for the second round.

“Three! Two! One! Go shoot!”

This time, Satan landed in the stadium with more stability, but instead of heading for the center, it began a circular pattern between the edge and center of the stadium, leaving Yoshiko’s Deathscyther to take the center. Yoshiko smirked yet again.

“You play into my hands yet again. Do it again Deathscyther! **Screw Counter!”**

Deathscyther began to create its counter-attacking pattern again, but then, Sisco cried out.

“Satan! Do it now!” Satan tipped over onto it’s side letting the large plastic ring on it’s disc make contact with the stadium floor. Because of the extra contact with the stadium, Satan shot forward and hit Deathscyther before it could attack properly.

“That’s it! **Rolling Attack!** ” Satan and Deathscyther grinded against each other, the friction of the layer's contact slowly draining each other’s spin speed. After a few seconds however, the wings of Satan managed to get a powerful hit to land, causing Deathscyther to burst. Sisco had immediately turned the battle around and won 2-1. Yoshiko smiled.

“Well well, Little Demon. You managed to outsmart the great Yohane in your first battle. No small feat, I assure you.” Sisco grinned widely.

“That was fun! Let’s battle again!” Yoshiko smirked for the umpteenth time that day.

“Very well, let the next battle commence!”

\-------------

OMAKE

“Yotan~~~! How was the battle?”

Yoshiko stiffened at Mari’s voice. She had sorta been dreading this week’s meeting.

“Fun. I think that kid is gonna be a great blader one day.” Yoshiko said flatly. Mari snickered at the response.

“Well, I’m glad Yohane got to show off to someone after your loss at last-year's quarter-finals. But that’s not important. You want to know why?” Mari began to tease. But Yoshiko’s interest had been piqued.

“Why is that? What could be more important than finding a new and talented blader?” Yoshiko inquired. Mari gave one of her trademark cat-like smiles.

“Because just like you, I’ve found someone for our team. And unlike your scoutee, this one is old enough to compete in the wbba.’s National Teen League tournament!” Mari stated proudly. Yoshiko immediately became skeptical. There's no way Mari could have found a better blader in such a short timeframe.

“Well, I’d like to meet this mystery blader. Where are they?” Yoshiko asked.

As if on cue, a girl with long, dark red hair walked into the room. She had a serious look on her face and held up a Zillion Zeus.

“My name is Sakurauchi Riko, and I am the newest member of your **Chrom Cross** BeyClub.” The new girl said flatly.

“And why did you want to join, Sakurauchi?” Yoshiko inquired. “I’m sure Mari told you this BeyClub isn’t for the faint of heart.”

“I joined because I wish to defeat **Battle CRY.** ”

\-------------

Blader Profiles: **Tsushima Yoshiko**

Beyblade: **Dark Deathscyther.Q.L** (Quarter Liner) - **Balance Type**

Description: A balance type Beyblade with a wheel-tipped driver! Combined with the unbalanced Quarter Disc and screw-like Dark Deathscyther Layer, this beyblade is capable of powerful and destabilizing counter-attacks!

Stats:

Attack - 7/10  
Defense - 4/10  
Stamina - 3/10  
Weight - 6/10  
Agility - 6/10  
Burst - 1/10

Special Technique: **Screw Counter**

BeyClub: **Chrom Cross** (consists of Ohara Mari (leader), Tsushima Yoshiko, and Sakurauchi Riko)

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun! Yoshiko is in a beyclub, and Riko just joined! But who is Battle CRY? And why does Riko want to defeat them? Find out... whenever I've written that chapter, haha.
> 
> Also, I do try my best to make sure all the Beyblade stuff in my stories is true to real life (ish), but... I kinda had to lie about Sisco's bey. Spirits Satan is not a real layer, but just for anyone interested, I made a graphic of what it would look like:  
> [](https://imgur.com/5ETG9t7)
> 
> I'm probably going to write a HonoMaki story in this AU next, (as i terribly alluded to in the story, lol) and It'll take place before this story and maybe be multi-chapter? I don't know, maybe I'll just end up writing something that isn't from this ludicrous AU.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome! I'm not to good with writing in some cases, haha.


End file.
